


Forfeit

by OreoPromises



Series: Truth Or Dare [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Eren Is a Little Shit, Jean is abused, Sasha just wants food, Truth or Dare, alcohol happens, and just wants to go home, eren just loves to torment him, kind of, levi is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: This Truth or Dare series involved us having prompts to write an Attack on Titan Truth or Dare fic, along with a word given by one of the other writers here. My word was 'Stripping' (thank E for that one). It's pretty self-explanatory... We were all going to call our parts to this series the word we were given, but 'Stripping' as a title didn't have the right appeal... hahaha. Hence, the title 'Forfeit' (thank you L).Please enjoy!~M~





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> This Truth or Dare series involved us having prompts to write an Attack on Titan Truth or Dare fic, along with a word given by one of the other writers here. My word was 'Stripping' (thank E for that one). It's pretty self-explanatory... We were all going to call our parts to this series the word we were given, but 'Stripping' as a title didn't have the right appeal... hahaha. Hence, the title 'Forfeit' (thank you L).  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~M~

Eight minutes and twelve seconds. That’s how long it took him to clear out the horde of titans that got a little too close to Wall Rose. He didn’t feel like keeping count of the kills, choosing to only keep count of how long it took him. But it didn't matter anyway. Whether there were two or ten of those disgusting creatures, he’d make sure they ceased to exist once he was done with them. A vow he took the second he gave into Erwin and joined the Survey Corps. The rest of the Special Operations Squad were dramatically late to the titan murder party. Being held up by Commander Pixis does that sometimes. Levi didn’t feel like staying back to hear about the what-not-to-do’s, especially when he had some pent up anger he needed to let out. Those eight minutes and twelve seconds were spent thinking of one thing, and one thing only: that annoyingly stupid, _slightly_ taller cadet. He didn’t even realise he’d finished dispatching the last, fifteen-foot, Titan before Erwin tapped his shoulder to bring him back home. Gunther slung his arm around Levi’s shoulder and Petra kept on scolding him for going off on his own. The shorter man stayed quiet for the entire journey home, his squad not questioning it since they’ve known him long enough to know that when he has pent up anger (or anything, really), he won’t want to talk. They realise, about five minutes into the walk, that it might be a bad idea to keep taking him to the surprise they had set up earlier in the day. How could they know that Eren would say something to piss him off? The younger knows not to insult Levi before a mission, yet he did it anyway and without second thought. Now, the kid must accept the consequences of that. Oluo whispers quietly with Erwin the entire time and something like that, they must realise, wouldn’t go unnoticed by Levi. He just chooses to ignore it, the adrenaline of the previous fight still kicking and refusing to go away anytime soon. He also realised that both Petra and Gunther have stopped talking, something that would set off alarm bells no matter the situation. Again, he ignores it, too busy mentally de-limbing a particular cadet.

 

Shouting is what brings him back from his happy thoughts. He has no idea what they said or why, but the sudden invasion of both light and sound disorientates him, bringing him quickly to his senses. His hands subconsciously go to his ODM gear (despite him taking it off a while before they reached this place). Levi’s eyes narrow dangerously, only able to point out one person in the mini crowd in front of him. Eren fucking Jaeger. Before he can march towards the pipsqueak, Petra places a hand on his arm and starts talking.

“We set up this for you, Levi!” The man addressed turns to her and instantly frowns, which is what they all expected anyway. “For our five year anniversary as a Squad.” She continues, gesturing to all the people she rounded up for the little get-together, clearly proud of herself. With one sigh, he nods his head and everyone begins moving, as if that nod was all the permission they needed to have fun. The music comes to life (Levi notices it’s coming from a small band in the corner of the room) and the bar is quickly overrun with curious cadets. “Have some fun, almighty leader.” Levi shakes his head at her before taking a seat at the nearest table. His first instinct was to walk out of the place and clean his house (remembering that he hasn’t been able to today). However, he can’t overlook how much effort Petra had put into the event. The colourful banners reading ‘HAPPY FIVE YEARS’ and ‘HERE’S TO FIVE MORE’, along with the little cupcakes placed in the middle of each table with the tiny faces of the SO Squad members on top of each one. Now, how can he not smile at that? Being able to eat Eld and Gunther’s faces so deliciously. It’s a shame she didn’t make one with Eren’s dumb face on-

“Levi!” And there’s that voice. The annoyingly high-pitched, whiny voice that he can’t seem to escape. Maybe he’ll go away if he doesn’t receive an answer. “Levi?” And, he’s in front of Levi now; taking a seat opposite him in fact. Now, Levi doesn’t remember offering that seat to anyone and he thinks that’s pretty darn rude. “Congratulations!” His attention is drawn to the colourless drink the younger is carrying around and, if the setting is anything to go by, Levi doesn’t really think that’s water. Well, the slight slur to the cadet’s words are also a big giveaway. “Humanity’s strongest soldier right here!” Levi outwardly groans at that comment, running a hand through his short black hair just to stop himself from carrying out an act of violence that will, without a doubt, get him in trouble with Erwin. “Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, horse! Get your asses over here!” He shouts out to somewhere over Levi’s left shoulder.

“Hey! I’m no horse you suicidal bastard!” A slightly tipsy Jean yells back unnecessarily. Eren rolls his eyes at the rebuttal and rests his chin on his palm while his elbow stands on the table. The group surround the table, with Sasha instantly grabbing three cupcakes from the middle of it, and look in between Eren and Levi curiously. It’s as if they know that the older is annoyed by the younger. Mikasa, unsurprisingly, sits directly to Eren’s right while Armin sits to his left. They all, wisely, choose to leave a seat on either side of Levi just so he wouldn’t have the urge to hit one of them. Slightly drunk? Yes. Suicidal? No… Well, not all of them.

“So! Levi,” Eren drawls with a mischievous smirk planted on that dumb face of his. Sasha promptly pauses her devouring of the second cupcake and Connie hides behind his hands. “Heard you went out on your own earlier. You’re doing that more often recently. You shouldn’t keep doing that.” A quiet ‘that’s what I said’ comes from somewhere behind Levi and he has to hold back the rolling of the eyes to that, only doing it out of respect for Petra. “You sure you ain’t getting too old, shorty?” Now that, right there, is when Levi can no longer hold back. How fucking dare that pipsqueak? As he’s about to unleash hell itself onto Eren, two unwelcome hands clamp onto his shoulder and practically keep him pinned to his seat.

“Now, now. Play nice everyone.” Hange tells the table with a calm smile, yet their eyes stare daggers into Eren. “And always remember, Connie is shorter.” They assure with a nod of the head. The kid mentioned gasps at this and clutches his chest like he’s offended by the fact.

“Two centimetres! That’s all!” He corrects, holding his hands up defensively. Everyone laughs at that, except for Levi, and Hange removes their hands. “Annie is shorter than me!” He continues, pointing over his shoulder carelessly. The aforementioned cadet snaps their eyes to the group and begins mumbling to herself, not wanting to get involved with that group. “And Krista is the smallest.” He makes sure to remind them with a triumphant grin. A cough behind Connie startles him greatly and the others are all sure he sees his life flash before his eyes.

“Don’t make fun of my Krista.” Ymir warns calmly, her arm wrapped around the blonde cadet’s shoulder. Krista only smiles up at her girlfriend, her cheeks a bright red that Ymir coos at before practically picking her up and whisking her away to somewhere else in the bar. Hange watches them leave with a proud smile before they take a seat to Levi’s right and looks around the table. They’re getting that spark in their eyes that appears when they start to analyse things (mainly Titans). Levi would be lying if he said that that look didn’t intrigue and worry him simultaneously.

“I have an idea!” Connie exclaims after recovering from Ymir’s threat, slamming his tumbler down onto the table and somehow didn’t spill any of its coloured contents. “Truth or dare!” He reveals, adding a cheery lilt to his voice and claps his hands together excitedly.

“This again?” Armin says quietly, not wanting to remember the last time they encountered this game. Levi notices that the blonde doesn’t own a drink and realises that he’s probably decided to stay sober tonight. That kid always was smarter than the rest. Even Mikasa has a drink, smelling stronger than everything else on the table combined, but she hardly ever takes a sip of it - only doing so when Eren insists that she should have fun.

“How about we add something to it though?” Connie continues, the playfulness on view for everyone to see. Clearly intrigued, Eren leans forward onto the table and smiles up at the bald cadet.

“Stripping.” Sasha interjects suddenly and through a mouthful of cake, already knowing full well where the shorter one would end up taking it. The surprise on everyone’s faces looks priceless at such a word coming from the never-not-eating redhead. She looks up from her last cupcake, already having cleared the table of the food, and blows her bangs out of the way. “It was clear where he was going with it. He’s _always_ suggesting it, the weirdo.” She continues, pointing at Connie accusingly who, in turn, stutters nonsense in an attempt to deny all accusations. He rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. He was about to say it anyway but to have Sasha read him so easily is quite unsettling to him.

“Let’s do it!” Eren cheers, raising his almost empty glass into the air - nearly dropping it on Armin’s head. Levi had to admit, he kind of wished the kid would do that just so he’d have a big enough distraction to leave. No luck there, however. Mikasa whispers something to the green-eyed twit but no one else can pick up on it - either them being too intoxicated, searching for more cupcakes or just plainly not interested in the conversation. Hange tilts their head to look at a bored Levi and cracks a devilish smile.

“We’re in!” They announce to the table, throwing an arm around Levi’s shoulders as if to drag him into the game as well. He can’t stand for this, being pushed around so easily by someone he respects so much. “Let’s go back to my place so no one else will know.” They tap their own nose to symbolise a secret between them and gets up to lead the group away. Now, Levi knows that he’s not the smartest but he’s nowhere near an idiot either. So, he can only imagine how shady it must look for a group of, potentially drunk, cadets leaving the bar with two people that are both older and of a higher authority than them. _Wonderful_ , he thinks silently, _let’s hope this doesn’t get brought up at the next meeting_. For now, he allows himself to be dragged off by an enthusiastic Hange.

 

Sixteen. That’s how many times he’d tried to escape from the loud herd of idiots. Seven of the times, he’d actually managed to break away from them and begin his journey home. And every single time that happened, Hange would scoop him up into their arms and bring him right back to the group. He’d refused to talk, knowing that doing such a thing would be a complete waste of energy. Now, they all sit in a circle in Hange’s living room, with an overturned bottle placed in the centre. He has no idea what they plan on doing, but he refuses to be a part of it. They’re all chatting loudly, discussing the so-called ‘rules’ of whatever game they end up playing. And suddenly, the bottle is spun. Levi watches it mindlessly, not caring what it means. Everyone’s cheering now, for a reason unknown to him, and patting Jean on the back.

“Truth or dare, horseface?” Eren speaks up, getting that glint in his eyes when he’s about to execute a plan he knows no one will approve of. Jean scoffs at the well known nickname and crosses his arms. He quietly muttered something along the lines of,

“I’m not drunk enough for this shit.” Before choosing ‘truth’. Everyone whistles at the choice and look to Eren expectantly. He taps his chin in thought and, after a few moments, points his finger at the taller boy.

“Do you have a crush on Mikasa?” He asks with a toothy grin. Now, this right here, is the quality content that Levi was looking for. To see a deadly Mikasa staring knives into Jean’s soul while he blushes like a squashed tomato. It is glorious. Everyone gasps at the question, while Levi can’t help but let out a tiny smile. However, it disappears just as quickly as he reminds himself that it’s Eren that made the accusation. Jean lowers his head and anyone with half a brain would see that he does not want to answer. Levi thinks that it’s a lose-lose no matter what he says. It’s either he says ‘yes’ and possibly ruins whatever friendship they have by making it awkward and being murdered by her in the process. Or, he says ‘no’ and destroys every bit of a chance he did have with her - not like he had any to begin with anyway, but Levi isn’t going to be the one to tell him that. Jean is a big boy and can decide for himself. What happened next, Levi couldn’t have even begin to anticipate. The short-haired cadet stood up silently and took off his outer jacket, throwing it to one side before sitting down. Levi narrows his eyes at the boy and proceeds to look around the group (all of which are chuckling and nodding their heads at the strange display). _What the fuck is happening?_ Before he can verbally question their sanity, the bottle is spun again. This time, Jean is the one to spin it and it stops spinning a few seconds later. Sasha groans in annoyance, her mouth already full with an unknown food she must’ve found in Hange’s kitchen at some point. Jean laughs in a comically evil way, tapping his fingers together like he’s some evil mastermind. Two words that should never be associated with Jean, Levi thinks.

“Truth or dare, potato girl?” He teases with a shit-eating grin, not even sparing his discarded jacket a second glance. Sasha holds up a finger, telling them to wait while she finishes what’s in her mouth. Levi’s sure that’s in improvement from a couple of months ago, when she’d just talk with food in her mouth like a child. He’d had a word with her on that one and she never did it again.

“Dare, bitches.” She tells them once her mouth’s empty, the curse word so uncharacteristic for her. Levi has a feeling that the alcohol might have something to do with the lack of self-censorship tonight. Jean looks displeased for a moment before regaining what’s left of his composure and inhaling deeply.

“I dare you, Sasha the potato girl, to go the next five rounds without eating.” The redhead looks like she’s about to break down and cry, her pout on display for everyone to see. Within a few seconds, she swallows whatever the hell was in her mouth and pushes the plate of unknown food away from her. The others don’t see it, but Levi notices how she starts mouthing something to herself that looks suspiciously like ‘only five rounds’. He smirks at that, wondering just how long it’ll take for her to break and eat something - she might not even realise she’s doing it but that doesn’t matter. The others will see it and be straight on her. With the pout still in place, she spins the bottle and regains her smile when she sees that it lands on Mikasa. Before Sasha can even ask the game’s question, Mikasa immediately speaks almost as if she was just waiting for her go to come around.

“Truth.” She says with a straight face and doesn’t take her eyes off of Sasha’s, clearly warning her in a way. The latter‘s face lights up at this and spares a glance to Eren before saying anything.

“Do you have feelings for Eren?” _So that’s what type of game this is? Just to see which of your friends like each other? Sounds like shit._ Less than a second later, Mikasa begins talking and it throws everyone off.

“I care for Eren, in the way that I will protect him against whatever and whoever, no matter whether my life is at risk or not.” Her answer is so genuine and honest that it annoys Levi greatly. _How dare-_

“Aww! Thanks Mikasa!” Eren shouts, wrapping his arms around her for a moment before breaking away from her. Levi is beyond pissed. This game. That cadet. That annoying friend of his that dragged him along.

Speaking of Hange, they’re just staring at Levi with nothing but utter amusement. They’re enjoying the torture they’re putting the shorter soldier through. It being even funnier when they know that Levi isn’t even sure why he’s getting so annoyed. The female Ackerman spins the bottle and waits for the chosen to decide on what they want. Hange, being the one the bottle of fate has decided on, claps their hands excitedly.

“Dare!” They yell, staring directly into Mikasa’s bored eyes in a way to size her up. The younger girl sighs, not having thought of any dares to ask and was only prepared for any ‘truth’s.

“Lick Levi.” She breathes out, looking neither amused nor interested in whether Hange actually does it or not. Levi presses a finger against his scientist friend’s forehead, holding them - and their threatening tongue - back.

“You will not.” He tells them matter-of-factly, looking purely disgusted at Hange’s attempts of actually licking him. He will not be degraded by this psycho person that calls themself a scientist, whether it’s for a game or not. Disappointed, Hange sighs and takes off their jacket, revealing their slightly-creased, white shirt underneath. This game completely confuses Levi but he feels like he’s starting to understand the bullshit rules. With a triumphant ‘oomf’, Hange spins the temporarily neglected bottle and can only throw their hands in the air once it halts its movements. Everyone laughs loudly while Levi can only close his eyes and shake his head disapprovingly. He didn’t want to be here. He never wanted to be here. He only wants to go home and clean his house that, he has to remind himself, is getting dustier by the second. Yet, here he is, playing a game made by toddlers, for toddlers (apart from the whole ‘strip when you don’t do it’ part).

“Levi~” Hange drawls the vowels sweetly and Levi knows to never trust them when they use _that_ voice. The same voice they use when either talking to Sawney and Beane, or threatening someone. Levi doesn’t even want to answer, and he doesn’t. “Truth or dare?” Again, the vowels are dragged out. Refusing to answer, Levi just stares daggers at Hange and shrugs his shoulders. “Dare? I think he said dare, everyone!” They blatantly lie, but the rest of the group can only blindly agree and laugh even louder than before. Unimpressed, Levi shakes his head at Hange and raises one finger to an inch in front of their nose.

“Watch yourself, Hange. Or Beane won’t live to see tomorrow.” He warns them with a straight face, only slightly amused to see them clutch their chest and scream in anguish at the mere thought of losing someone so precious to them. So when their cries turn into a broken laugh, Levi raises his eyebrows in slight surprise. Hange never jokes when it comes to the titans they associate with so much.

“You think I care for your threats, Levi?” Their voice is downright chilling at this point, their light brown eyes wide and burning with wildfire. “I’ve known you too long. But,” they take a second to inhale, “don’t you ever threaten Beane again.” They cough quickly, erasing the hostility from their voice before thinking of a dare for the shorter soldier. Levi rolls his eyes at their dramatics and wonders what the hell they’ll have in store. Their eyes flicker with mischief before an evil smirk plays on their lips. “I dare you, my tiny friend,” Levi sighs at the choice of nickname, “To kiss Eren.”

 

“What the fuck, Hange?” Levi can’t help but outburst, suddenly feeling angry with his friend-that-doesn’t-really-feel-like-a-friend-at-the-moment. He can’t even pinpoint where his anger is stemming from but he doesn’t care, accepting it with open arms. There is no way on this planet that he will go anywhere near that annoying cadet. Not after what Eren called him. That stupid kid with ocean-like eyes and jawline to die for. _Wait what?_ He means, that stupid kid with the annoying voice that he’s come to like just a little. _No._ Frustrating himself, he crosses his arms and refuses to look over to where Eren is sitting - who’s just staring holes into the side of his head.

“C’mon Levi! Just for fun.” Hange spurs on, subtly gesturing for the others to join in with their attempts. Connie, Sasha and Jean take the hint and begin talking all at once, spouting some nonsense about why it would be funny. Mikasa and Armin look between the two, choosing not to join in with the others, but they don’t stop them either. With a chuckle, Eren crawls over to where Levi is sitting - the latter not realising how close the cadet is before he feels hands on his knees. He snaps his head towards the kid and quickly raises his fist as he’s about to punch him. The sudden overstepping of personal space becomes too much for him. The fist is about to connect with Eren’s jaw before he feels a light pressure on his lips, halting all of his movements. It lasts only a second before Eren returns to his previous seat, laughing at the expression he caused on Levi. The older stares back at Eren - fist still clenched and raised - and his mind goes blank. _Did he just… Definitely not._ Denial. That’s the only thing he feels. Hange squeals loudly, clapping their hands wildly. It only serves to draw Levi’s attention back to reality and unaware of the light blush dusting his cheeks and tips of his ears. His mind is still racing but he can’t just accept what happened.

 

It’s been forty-eight minutes since their game began. Hange went out to get more drinks around half an hour ago and made their way back ten minutes ago - what they were doing for twenty minutes is a mystery. Since they’ve been back, everyone began drinking again - even Levi, in the hopes of not remembering anything about tonight. Nothing about the kiss has been brought up; the whole memory being forgotten (or suppressed in Levi’s case). Jean is only left in his jeans, his torso completely naked, the others became desensitized to it a while ago. Eren parted with his jacket a couple of rounds ago, when Connie dared him to demonstrate his ODM technique. Mikasa, Hange and Connie are all still fully dressed - accepting any truths or dares they got (Mikasa cleverly only chose ‘truth’s to avoid any dares). Sasha lost her jacket during a truth that’s been long forgotten, and backed out of the game along with Armin as soon as she regained her eating privileges, despite most of their complaints. She’s now sitting in the corner of the room with a bag of potato’s. Armin is still sitting beside Mikasa but only watches as Levi removes his brown uniform jacket. Why, you may ask. Jean had dared him to accept that he’s the worst (and shortest, he made sure to add) soldier to ever exist. Usually, Levi would like to think that he doesn’t care about such comments but now, four drinks in (Hange made them and no one can guess what they contain), he can’t bring himself to accept it. At some point Eren has moved to Levi’s side rather than sitting across from him, the older neither sober enough nor bothered enough to care. The newest round involves Levi giving Eren a dare. Hange and Connie clap their hands for the nth time tonight, getting a little closer to the pair eagerly. Levi needs less than a second to think of one to give the younger - allowing a smirk to dance on his lips.

“Take back that insult.” Is all he says, realising just how childish he’s being but can’t find it in himself to give a shit. Eren tilts his head, feigning confusion, but the toothy grin he’s displaying contradicts that action. The others all show real confusion, not having any idea what said insult was - the only people knowing it being Levi, Eren and Levi’s Squad.

“What insult may you be speaking of, Levi?” Eren teases, resting his head in between his palms while his elbows rest on his knees. The sheer denial of the younger only serves to piss Levi off even more. Armin looks like he’s about to speak up, to stop Eren from speaking before backing out of that idea as quickly as he thought about it.

“You know what it is, blockhead.” Levi replies, crossing his arms defensively. The cadet only laughs, throwing his head back from the amusement. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, Jaeger.” He frowns, not appreciating the way Eren doesn’t care about what he said. “Do it or strip, asshole.” Now, as he was saying it, Levi didn’t know how that could be taken out of context and used against him. It’s only when Hange, Connie and Jean giggle at him does he lower his head with a sigh - expertly hiding the red making its way up his neck.

“It depends which one you’d rather have happen.” Eren smirks playfully at seeing how he’s affecting the older. Levi has nothing to say to that. Which one would he rather have happen? _This isn’t a debate._ He won’t let it become one either…

***

“Wakey wakey, Levi.” A whisper booms in his ear. _What the fuck?_ _Where am I?_ The last thing Levi remembers was something about an insult and stripping…? What exactly happened last night? His eyes don’t even want to open, he’s not sure whether he’s awake or not just yet. “I really wish they could see themselves.” The booming voice chuckles, a few other voices begin mumbling too but he can’t make it out. He rustles a little, the ache in his shoulder becoming apparent and he can feel his arm trapped under something warm. Is Hange doing one of their controversial experiments again? Wait… The warm pressure is plastered all along his side. Completely not prepared for anything Hange may or may not be planning, he opens his eyes. The sudden light overwhelms his senses before he can see again. There’s Hange. And Jean. And Connie. They’re all here? What exactly are they all doing here? At his house. One moment to look around tells him two things: this is definitely _not_ his house - he’d never let it get into this state - and that heat pressed against him is a body. Not just any body. Oh, no, it wouldn’t be that easy, would it? It had to be _him_. Why is it him? Yet… he doesn’t have the urge to move. Levi isn’t sure if he’s just too tired (and hungover) or if he’s finally lost his mind, because he finds himself wrapping his arm further around the other source of heat. The head of hair tickles his cheek and neck, but he doesn’t move away in the slightest. He’s sure that he’ll regret this later, and will most definitely blackmail everyone here to ignore that it ever happened (he definitely has enough resources and information to do so). But, for now - for _right_ now - he feels calm. To avoid looking at the intrusive eyes of the people standing over them, he closes his eyes altogether and nuzzles his nose further into the brown hair. For now, he won’t count how long he’ll spend here. Instead, Levi will just enjoy the little time he does have. Before he’s woken up again. Before the next mission. Before the next ugly titan crosses his path. For now, Eren has his attention.

All of it.


End file.
